This invention relates generally to an extremely portable fire hose winding machine for use in on-site winding and draining of fire hoses prior to transport and/or storage.
In fighting fires, firetrucks generally transport fire hose to and from the scene of the fire. The fire hoses are removed from the truck at the scene and are connected to a water supply. Fire hose typically comes in sections, with each section having a coupling at each end for allowing a number of sections to be joined together to form a combined hose length from several hundred to several thousand feet. The couplings also allow for the fire hose to be connected to a water supply at one end and a spray nozzle at the other end.
After the fire has been extinguished or otherwise brought under control, the fire hose is disconnected from the water supply, and each section is disconnected from adjacent sections. Each section must then be drained of water and wound into a roll for transport back to the fire station, where each section will be washed and dried for later use. Usually these winding operations are presently performed by fire fighters manually winding the hose into a spiral roll, which is done after first draining water from the section and arranging the hose in a generally straight line. This is a labor-intensive procedure which fire fighters generally would not look forward to after an exhausting battle with a fire.
Various hose winding devices have been patented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,414, issued to Spradling, discloses a fire hose winding device having a crank connected to a disc member with tines for receiving a hose coupling. A rotatable spool is spaced from the disc member and supports the hose during winding. The device is designed for mounting to another object, such as a fire engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,698, issued to Militello, discloses a hose winding device carried by the user having a crank which drives a chain to turn a coil mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,198, issued to Whitfield, discloses a hose winding device mounted on rollers having a handcrank for rotating a pair of tine members, which receive a hose coupling. Rollers are provided for guiding the hose being wound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,519, issued to Peacock, discloses a hose rolling device which is apparently designed for mounting on an object and which includes a hand-operated winding mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,690, issued to McIver, discloses a hose rolling device having a hand-operated crank and guide means for guiding the hose. The device is configured for mounting to a stationary object, which may include a tree, post, etc.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,124,321, issued to Rylott, et al., and 4,198,010, issued to Knapp, both disclose motorized fire hose winding devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,089,265, issued to Ridley, discloses a fire hose wheel having a manually operated gear-driven winding mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,288, issued to Galland, discloses a winding device for use with truck load straps.
While the foregoing designs are known, there still exists a need for stand-alone fire hose winding machine which is of relatively simple and efficient operation and construction and which is highly portable.
A particularly useful device would be a lightweight, portable fire hose winder which could be operated manually, thereby increasing its versatility by not requiring an external power source, such an electric or gasoline motor. Such a hose winder would ideally be readily useable in virtually any location and would be free-standing, thereby eliminating the need for its attachment to some other item, such as a truck, vehicle bumper, post, tree, or the like. Further, a desirable portable hose winder would be readily useable on smooth or rough terrain and would be easily transported by hand carrying.